


Première Lame

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [52]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Marcel s'était encore une fois perdu dans Clairefontaine, pour le bien cette fois.





	Première Lame

Première Lame

  
Marcel n'aimait pas spécialement se balader seul dans Clairefontaine, il finissait souvent pour se perdre et ne plus retrouver sa chambre, devant appeler Didier pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Il n'aurait jamais dit que l'endroit était si grand avant de venir pour la première fois, il avait perdu de vue Lilian et Laurent, pour se retrouver il ne savait où. Alors maintenant qu'il avait suivi une intuition pour aucune raison, il commençait à croire qu'il allait devoir appeler Didier, quand il vit Bixente seul, tapant dans des ballons. 22h30 ? Marcel n'avait jamais pensé que Liza aimait se défoncer pendant la nuit. Il rejoignit sa Première Lame et le força à s'asseoir pour qu'il puisse se poser sans forcer l'arrêt cardiaque. Marcel remercia son intuition de l'avoir guidé jusqu'à Bixente, au-delà de la sueur de l'effort et des cernes, il pouvait voir que quelque chose n'allait pas sur son visage.

  
''Quelque chose est arrivé ?'' Marcel lui demanda

''Est-ce que je suis un mauvais père ?'' Sa Première Lame se tourna vers lui, ses yeux scintillant de douleur

''Ouh lala ! Tu as touché à la réserve de Bernard ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire un truc comme ça ? Lilian ? Laurent ? Je peux aller les voir si tu veux !''

''Non, j'y réfléchissais juste en vous voyant tous en couple.''

''Ah lala, je peux te trouvais quelqu'un tu sais, je connais beaucoup de monde.''

''Non Marcel, je veux trouver quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour.''

''Et le journaliste mignon de l'autre fois ? Le brun avec une belle voix.''

''Greg ? On s'est reparlé, il est gentil.'' Un rougissement apparut sur le visage de Bixente, Bingo !

''Alors maintenant, j'organise un rendez-vous et tu arrêtes de déprimer.''

''Marcel ! Tu ne peux pas jouer avec les sentiments des gens !''

''Je le peux tant que tu es célibataire, Première Lame !'' Un sourire apparut finalement sur le visage de Bixente, une victoire en plus pour lui !

  
Fin


End file.
